


El Regalo

by Buck_Rogers, Violet_Lesage



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buck_Rogers/pseuds/Buck_Rogers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Lesage/pseuds/Violet_Lesage
Summary: Sebastian y Chris tienen una íntima cena previo a sus vacaciones con toda la familia Evans. Deciden intercambiar regalos, pero la elección de Sebastian provoca algo más que una sonrisa en Chris.





	

Sebastian se demoró un momento en reaccionar, los besos de Chris tenían siempre ese efecto sobre él, y es que sus labios eran suaves, húmedos y cálidos, y esta noche sabían a vodka, porque le había regalado una costosísima botella a Sebastian (quien no conocía la marca pero sabía muy bien cómo hacía las cosas su pareja), y no se habían demorado en abrirla. 

 

Luego vinieron los besos al lado del pequeño arbolito plástico que la madre de Sebastian le había ayudado a decorar días antes. Y cuando se dieron cuenta las manos de Chris estaban bajo sus prendas y ambos reían tratando de rodar por la alfombra sin tirar las velas al suelo. 

 

Habían decidido adelantar su cena de navidad y entregar sus regalos, porque estarían con familia y amigos en Disney ese año, y ambos querían tener una noche romántica llena de nieve antes de viajar a la tibieza de California. 

 

—¿Sabías que me encantas? — dijo Chris viéndolo con adoración mientras lo mantenía bajo su cuerpo, acariciándole los brazos y dándole besitos cortos — soy tan afortunado que no necesito más regalo que esto — entrelazó sus dedos con los del castaño y lo hizo rodearle el cuello — justo así...

 

—Podría decir lo mismo, Chrissy. —Sebastian tembló un poco, habían dejado una ventana abierta, esa época del año tenía un olor particular, y Sebastian quería experimentarlo todo, una de sus manos tocó la barba del otro hombre y su pierna derecha se enredó entre las otras, sus pies libres de zapatos y calcetines deleitándose en la tibieza de los jeans del otro hombre. Cuando se aferró más a Chris, volvió a besarlo, sonriendo con esa barba rasposa que hacía cosquillas a sus mejillas —Me encanta cuando tienes la barba. Sin barba también, pero cuando te la dejas crecer, siento que es mi Chris el que está conmigo. 

 

—Lo sé — dijo alzando una ceja — además, marco mejor mi territorio — dijo acariciando los pezones del castaño por encima de la camisa, bajando su mano por todo el estómago hasta bordear su pelvis — tu piel se pone tan rosa…

 

—Eres un pervertido, bebé. —Sebastian abrió los labios, cuando al ladear la cabeza, el aliento de Chris hizo que su cabello, un poco largo, acariciara su piel. No lo cortaría hasta el próximo mes, por razones personales, muy personales, sonrió para él antes de sentir el primer beso de esos abultados labios en ese punto sensible y cálido. Sus dedos se aferraron a la fuerte espalda de su pareja, rindiéndose. 

 

—Claro que lo soy cariño — dijo mordiendo ligeramente un pedacito de piel — no puedo evitarlo si tengo al novio más sexy de todos — aspiró su aroma, sabiendo que eso hacía a Seb estremecerse — quiero marcar cada pedacito con mi sello personal — gruñó colando su mano bajo la camisa, buscando su pezón favorito — mío…

 

¿Sabes lo que amo que te pongas posesivo y un poco ogro? —Rió con su voz más profunda sintiendo esos dedos largos y cálidos empezando a enterrarse en su cabello con fuerza mientras molestaba su pecho. Amaba la forma tan posesiva de Chris, tan apasionada en todo lo que se refería a él. 

 

—¿Eso te gusta no? — susurró en su oreja, atrapando entre sus labios el lóbulo — no sabes cuánto me enciendes Sebby — apretó el pezón entre sus dedos — no quiero que ningún otro pose sus ojos en ti,  — mordió su cuello de nuevo — que nadie más te dé un beso o este tipo de placer — lamió la ya rosada piel —  me perteneces cariño.

 

El gemido que salió de sus labios fue incontenible, a pesar del trabajo de los dos, tan público, nada íntimo, Chris aún era el único que quería tocarlo, no era posible, claro, para ninguno de los dos, pero la ilusión era hermosa. —Sólo tú me haces sentir así, amor. Sólo tú. Nadie más, nunca, y sólo yo puedo tocarte así, sentirte así. Mi Chris. 

 

—Claro que soy tuyo bebé — pasó su mano al otro pezón — mi trasero tiene sello de propiedad Stan — sonrió — y me encanta... y te encanta, mira cómo te pones…

 

—Chris… —Se mordió el labio y luego se separó un poco —Quiero darte tu regalo de navidad bebé. Le puso un nuevo beso en los labios y luego los dedos sobre ellos. —¿Me dejarías ir por él?

 

Chris gruñó y se estiró, observándolo intensamente mientras besaba sus dedos.

 

—Pero no tardes... si tardas mucho voy a tener que castigarte — sonrió.

 

Sebastian se rió y salió rumbo a su habitación medio caminando medio gateando. Allí abrió su mesa de noche y sacó la caja, se mordió los labios de nuevo y la abrió una vez más, no quería que Chris lo tomara a mal, sabía que podía ser delicado en algunas cosas y los últimos tiempos no habían sido nada fáciles. Se encogió de hombros y tapó el regalo de nuevo, luego se volvió y abrió su closet, sacó uno de esos muñecos de peluche que parecían bizcochos redondos con uniforme del Capitán América. 

 

Caminó de nuevo al salón y tomó los restos de fruta de la cena navideña que habían encargado días atrás. También una botella nueva de vino, otro día se beberían el resto del vodka. 

 

—¿Chris? —Llamó suavemente cuando no lo vió donde lo había dejado. 

 

—Acá — dijo entrando del balcón — está helando acá afuera — cerró la puerta corrediza y sonrió al ver el peluche — oh, qué cosa tierna…

 

Seb se lo arrojó —Me han regalado tantos de estos, y no sé si son para ti o para mi. —Rió. —Se supone que eres tú, gordito. 

 

Chris infló las mejillas y puso al peluche al lado de su rostro.

 

—¿Nos parecemos? — rió — imagino la colección extensa... creo que sospechan que los compartimos, así que todos los muñequitos nos pertenecen — se acercó y abrazó a Seb por la cintura — pero al muñeco más hermoso lo tengo yo — le dio un beso tronado en la mejilla.

 

Sebastian sonrió y luego le ofreció la pequeña caja que tenía un brillante moño rojo. —Feliz navidad, lindura. —le dio un beso en la mejilla y ladeó su cadera hacia las de Chris. Se mordió el labio esperando que abriera la cajita, acariciando el fuerte y desnudo brazo de Chris con la punta de sus dedos.

 

El rubio tomó la caja y sonrió curioso. Alzó una ceja al desatar el moño y abrir la cajita. Su rostro entonces, trazó más sorpresa y una mueca traviesa en sus labios.

 

—Oh bebé... esto es tan... — sacó el cinturón rojo y negro, observándolo con ansias — tan... — terminó de sacarlo y lo azotó a un lado, rompiendo el silencio y notando lo erizada que se ponía la piel de Sebastian. —Tengo que usarlo cariño — dijo con una voz profunda y sensual.

 

—¿Usarlo? —Los ojos gris turquesa miraron hacia la pretina del jean de Chris. Luego fueron curiosos hacia los de Chris. —No estoy diciéndote que botes el otro, está un poco viejo pero sé que tienen historia. Es sólo… lo vi, lo busqué de hecho, no es idéntico como yo quería porque tiene negro, pero luego vi estos...—Se bajó el borde de su propio pantalón para mostrar que llevaba boxers rojos, La cintura era idéntica al cinturón de Chris —Tenía que comprarlos...

 

Los ojos de Chris brillaron en la penumbra del salón.

 

—Creo que no fui del todo claro — dijo lanzando la caja a un lado y apretando el cinturón entre sus dos manos, tensándolo y pegándolo al pecho de Sebastian — tengo que usarlo... de la otra manera en que solemos usar este tipo de accesorios — lo soltó y lo pasó por el cuello del castaño, halando de él — porque... bueno, hay que probar si puede mantenerte quieto — sonrió malicioso.

 

—¡Oh! —Los ojos de Sebastian se agrandaron por un momento y luego resplandecieron. —Encontré unas esposas navideñas, pero si lo que quieres es el cinturón… en mis muñecas… —Se acercó sonriente —¿Vas a hacerme gritar cariño? 

 

—A la habitación... ahora —ordenó soltando el cinturón para volverlo a azotar en el piso, sonriendo con picardía y humedeciendo sus labios ante la expectación.   
  


Los ojos del castaño se estrecharon y luego soltó una risita, quitándose la camisa sin siquiera desabrocharla. Debían aprovechar, los siguientes días estarían con el clan Evans en Disney y dudaba que pudieran darse estos lujos, aprovecharía a Chris a fondo. 

 

Chris fue siguiéndolo hacia la habitación, quitando también parte de sus prendas. Cuando estuvieron allí, Sebastian estaba ya únicamente con los bóxers puestos y Chris sólo con sus jeans.

 

—Sobre la cama, cariño — iba enrollando el cinturón en su mano izquierda — déjame ver ese hermoso trasero que tanto amo...

 

Sebastian se arrodilló en la cama, mostrándole la espalda a Chris, sus piernas abiertas. Se mordió los labios mientras intentaba mirarlo sobre su hombro.

 

Chris se acercó lentamente, soltando poco a poco el cinturón de una de sus manos y tensándolo otra vez, hasta que dejó que la rugosidad de las fibras entrara en contacto con la espalda de Sebastian. Lo pasó lentamente, simplemente acariciando y observando cómo la piel iba erizándose.

 

—No te muevas — ordenó dejando que el cinturón bajara más allá de la cintura, rozando la abertura entre sus nalgas sobre la tela del bóxer. Dejó que el cinturón recorriera lentamente el área, aún sin que sus manos o su cuerpo tocaran a Sebastian. Adoraba llevarlo al límite.

 

—Eres cruel, bebé —Exhaló todo el aire que tenía contenido y cerró los ojos, su cabeza inclinándose hacia adelante y su cabello largo hasta los hombros, cayendo para cubrir parte de su cara.

 

—¿Lo soy? — tensó el cinturón dejándolo meterse entre las nalgas de Sebastian.

 

—Me gusta que lo seas… —Murmuró y apoyó sus manos sobre sus fuertes muslos — Me gusta que quieras que pierda la razón, que me hagas gritar —Suspiró cuando sintió como Chris separaba el elástico de su piel —Siempre sabes darme lo que necesito, siempre, desde el principio… —Murmuró. 

 

Chris se arrodilló tras él y, deslizando lentamente el cinturón hasta tenerlo de nuevo tensado entre sus manos, le tomó con firmeza de los cabellos, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

 

—Voy a darte lo que necesitas — dijo en su oreja, pasando el cinturón tensado por su pecho, acariciando los pezones erectos — voy a atarte con fuerza y voy a abrirte lentamente... voy a hacértelo tan profundo Seb…

 

—Sí… —gimió —Y luego… te sentarás sobre mi, y no podré controlar cómo te mueves porque mis manos estarán atadas… te quiero toda la noche para mi, Chrissy...

 

—Ese es mi chico — le mordió el cuello y succionó. Dejaría su marca, iba a dejar miles sobre el escultural cuerpo de su novio. — Gírate... manos sobre la cabeza.

 

Sebastian obedeció suspirando, sus ojos fijos en los inmensos ojos de Chris que a su vez lo observaba bajo sus pestañas larguísimas ¡Era tan hermoso! Volvió a suspirar. 

 

El rubio le observó desde su posición con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Tensó el cinturón y se acercó, acariciando con él el pecho del castaño hasta pasar por sus brazos y llegar a sus muñecas. —Creo que sí podrá mantenerte quieto, cariño — comenzó a amarrarlo, tensando y halando hasta enredarlo con la cabecera de la cama — ¿está muy apretado?

 

El castaño se dejó hacer, hasta quedar doblado hacia atrás, sus muslos gruesos como troncos se tensaron. —Estoy bien, bebé. 

 

—Bien — sonrió irguiéndose de nuevo, observando al precioso castaño a su merced. Adoraba esa sensación dominante. La había descubierto y abrazado únicamente con él. —Alza tus caderas... voy a desnudarte por completo.

 

Hizo lo que Chris le indicaba, arrastró sus rodillas hasta quedar en una posición más vertical y cerró los muslos, permitiendo que su pareja lo desvistiera. Se mordió la lengua mientras observaba como las puntas de los dedos de Chris tomaban el elástico sin tocar su piel ni por un segundo. Suspiró y comentó suavemente: —¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida? 

 

—Buscándote — lanzó el bóxer a un lado y se relamió los labios — eres... perfecto — pasó una de sus manos por su propio pecho, como si el gesto calmara las ansias locas de enterrarse en ese cuerpo — ábrete... déjame verte.

 

Con un movimiento forzado, Sebastian se dejó caer en la cama, sus piernas abiertas, sus mejillas escarlata y su labio inferior triturado por sus dientes. Cerró sus ojos, su cara hacia un lado, esperando por el tortuoso toque. 

 

—Mírame — ordenó Chris desabrochando sus jeans, abriendo la bragueta. Aquel día no se había puesto ropa interior.

 

El gemido que siguió a ese descubrimiento fue largo y profundo —Eres tan hermoso, y mío. —Sebastian abrió los ojos totalmente por un momento, luego lo observó bajo sus pestañas. Suspiró —Tócame Chris… —Suplicó con suavidad. 

 

Chris se deshizo de sus jeans, acercándose al castaño.

 

—Dime dónde quieres que te toque — susurró tomando una de las piernas abiertas, sujetando el pie y besándolo lentamente.

 

—Sabes dónde… —Sonrió —Pero ahí se siente muy bien. 

 

Chris rió. —Poco a poco, cariño... si no, no duraremos nada — descendió lentamente hasta llegar a su muslo izquierdo — ¿puedo marcar este muslo?

 

—Puedes marcar donde nadie vea. Dijiste que soy tuyo...

 

—Lo eres — afirmó tomándolo de las caderas y acomodándose entre sus piernas. Besó el muslo y mordió con fuerza, succionando y dejando una marca.

 

—Más fuerte… —Gimió Sebastian echando su cabeza hacia atrás, su pierna libre acariciando la espalda de Chris mientras esos dedos, totalmente abiertos sobre su piel, acariciaban su abdomen y su pantorrilla. 

 

Chris obedeció, mordiendo con más fuerza y rozando con su barba la sensible piel. Adoraba los gemidos de Sebastian cuando se sentía dominado, era algo que se había vuelto costumbre en ellos.

—Estás ansioso — sentenció pasando la lengua en la enrojecida marca, observando la enorme erección del castaño — tengo una excelente vista desde este ángulo…

 

—Otra vez… más… —jadeó, Chris respiraba sobre su húmedo pene, aumentando su necesidad, su estado de alerta. —Soy tuyo...

 

Chris atacó el otro muslo con fuerza, succionando y sintiendo cómo su propia erección iba creciendo, acorralada contra las sábanas.

 

—Claro que eres mío Sebby — pasó su lengua sobre la otra marca rojiza — cada pedazo de tu cuerpo me pertenece — lo haló y le alzó la cadera, buscando ese lugar que adoraba entre sus nalgas — sólo yo puedo darte este placer — enterró su lengua sin miramientos, comenzando a estimular el área.

 

—¡Chris! —El alarido fue de sorpresa y Sebastian arqueó los dedos del pie desde su lugar donde lo tenía posado en la espalda del otro hombre. —Te amo, Chris… —Suspiró y dejó de luchar con su atadura, quedaría con marcas en las muñecas por días. 

 

—Y yo a ti, bebé — susurró retomando luego con ahínco su labor. Haló y dobló más a Sebastian hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron en sus hombros, adoraba lo elástico que era.

 

—¿Cómodo? —Rió muy suavemente. 

 

—¿Y tú? — mordió una de sus nalgas — oh cielos Sebby... te ves como el perfecto pecado.

 

—Si no entras dentro de mí pronto, voy a morir. Te extraño demasiado Chris. —Dijo con su voz más suave, sus pies al aire y sus piernas tensas. 

 

El rubio le besó las pantorrillas, y lo bajó lentamente, separándole las piernas y colocándose entre ellas. Le sonrió y descendió buscando sus labios, mientras su brazo se estiraba a la mesita de noche, sacando el bote de lubricante.

 

—Yo también necesito estar dentro de ti — susurró destapando el frasco y aplicando una generosa porción en el área — dime Sebby... ¿cómo lo quieres esta vez?

 

—¿Lento? Despacio… quiere sentirte todo, hace tanto que… —se mordió los labios —No me sueltes las manos aunque te lo suplique, quiero que me uses, pero que me hagas el amor… —Lo miró a los ojos jadeando —Sólo tu sabes como hacerlo, Chris. 

 

—Apoyo tu elección bebé — lo besó suavemente antes de alinearse y comenzar a rozarlo con la punta de su pene — voy a hacerte el amor lento... profundo... oh Seb — comenzó a penetrarlo centímetro a centímetro — siempre tan... tan apretado.

 

—Te he extrañado mucho —Suspiró —Bésame Chris, por favor… y tócame… donde sea… —Sus palabras se cortaron por lo intenso del movimiento dentro de su cuerpo, sus nervios en alerta, el delicioso fastidio al adaptarse. La sensación de ahogarse en la necesidad de alguien mas que era la suya. 

 

Chris atrapó su boca y lo besó al compás de sus embestidas, lento, suave, acariciando sus muslos y sus caderas, su torso. Sus manos fueron subiendo hasta anclarse en los pezones y estimularlos, apretándolos con sus pulgares e índices y luego frotándolos. Adoraba a ese hombre, adoraba cada segundo con él y lo intenso que se volvía todo cuando estaban unidos.

 

—Te amo — murmuró sobre sus labios, aumentando un poco la velocidad.

 

—Chrissy… —Suspiró y luego gimió. —Te extrañé. Te amo. —Sacó su lengua y lamió los labios del otro hombre, sus ojos abiertos apenas en una rendija. No podía contener sus gemidos cuando le pellizcaban los pezones, Chris sabía cómo hacerlo de la manera justa en que sus sensaciones aumentaban, casi se desbordaban. Y cuando empezó a recibir los embates más fuertes, sus ojos se humedecieron. No cambiaría estos momentos por nada en el mundo. 

 

—Eso es cariño, deja salir esa hermosa voz — jadeó Chris, sonriendo, observando la tensión en los músculos de sus brazos — ¿aún soportas estar amarrado para mí, bebé?

 

La duda lo invadió por un momento luego afirmó muy suavemente —quiero que me hagas saber que soy tuyo. —Gimió más fuerte cuando una de sus piernas fue elevada y se sintió mucho más invadido que antes. El nombre del otro hombre comenzó a salir de sus labios en letanía mientras escuchaba el sonido de las caderas de ambos chocando, los suspiros y gruñidos de Chris. Afuera volvía a nevar y Sebastian no deseaba estar nunca en otro lado del universo más que allí, con Chris Evans, el amor de su vida. 

 

Chris cerró un momento los ojos para controlar el desbocado latir de su corazón. Estar con Sebastian era siempre algo intenso y revelador. Descubría en cada encuentro, partes de sí mismo que no sabía que podían darse. Un lado celoso, posesivo, intenso por ese amor que profesaba hacia el castaño; ese deseo de tenerlo junto a él y no dejar que nadie le hiciera ningún daño, blindarlo con su presencia y deleitarse con su franca sonrisa. Esos ojos que podían pedirle que saltara de cualquier precipicio y él lo haría sin chistar. Amaba a Sebastian Stan. No sabía cuánto tiempo podrían estar juntos dado su ambiente, pero esperaba que pudieran superarlo. Sabía que nunca podría amar a nadie más con la intensidad con la que amaba al rumano.

 

—Eres mío Sebastian — susurró sobre sus labios, acortando las estocadas a unas más rápidas y certeras — yo soy tuyo... por siempre…

 

—Chris... —gimió y en un momento todo había terminado para él, sus labios se abrieron y su cuerpo se tensó, los músculos alrededor de su pareja se estrecharon y los dedos de sus pies se abrieron mientras el placer lo recorría. 

 

—Oh, así bebé — gimió cuando sintió la presión alrededor de su miembro y lo intenso que era ver a Sebastian viniéndose en abundancia, producto de su arduo trabajo — ¡ah!

 

Miles de espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo, vaciándose en el cálido interior de su pareja. Volvió a besarlo con dulzura, sonriendo, feliz, pleno. Sus dedos fueron rápido a desatar el cinturón para liberar un poco de la tensión en los músculos del castaño. 

 

—Mmmm... creo que he dejado marcas — besó las enrojecidas muñecas — tendrás que usar un suéter largo mañana — volvió a besarlo mientras salía lentamente de su cálido refugio — uhh cariño... mírate... una peli porno no te gana…

 

—No te vayas aún…. Odio que lo hagas… Chris —se dejó mimar sin abrir los ojos aún. Su lengua lamiendo los labios repetidamente.

 

—No voy a irme — se recostó a un lado y lo abrazó, besándole el cuello — mi Sebby... ¿te lastimé? — observó preocupado las muñecas.

 

El castaño no le respondió, sólo se abrazó a su almohada y metió la cabeza entre sus brazos, muy pegado a Chris, su nariz repasando el hombro tatuado.

 

—Sebby — insistió besando sus cabellos, acariciándolos y bajando suavemente a la nuca. Haló las sábanas para cubrir sus cuerpos, arropando a su novio y pegándose más a él. —¿Me pasé de extremo?

 

—No… —le besó el hombro y su mano pasó sobre los pectorales de Chris jugando con el vello allí. —es sólo que me siento vacío, no me gusta sentirme así. —sonrió con los ojos cerrados — y húmedo también. 

 

Chris frunció ligeramente el ceño. —¿Vacío? — repitió tomándole suavemente la barbilla para verlo a los ojos — ¿por qué?

 

Sebastian cerró los ojos y se acomodó mejor contra el otro hombre —soy afortunado, al menos te tendré un par de días para mi… Feliz Navidad adelantada, Chris. 

 

—Oh Sebby — lo apretó contra su cuerpo y lo besó suavemente — Feliz Navidad adelantada... pero lo diré mil veces más y buscaremos cuanto tiempo podamos para estar solos — le acarició el torso hasta posar su mano en la cadera — tenemos una suite solo para nosotros y aunque Scott quiera curiosear, no podrá — sonrió — sabes que eres la persona más importante en mi vida cariño... y desearía poder gritárselo a todos y presumirte de la mano por todo Manhattan.

 

—Lo sé. Me gustaría mucho eso también. —le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, otro en el cuello y empezó a quedarse dormido no sin antes murmurar: —En la mañana, tú te encargas de lavar mis sábanas. 

 

—De acuerdo — rió bajito — pero vamos a ensuciarlas de nuevo para hacer que cuente...


End file.
